1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improving the security of transactions with vending machines and, in particular, to an improved system for enhancing the data storage security of cash-free transactions in vending machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines typically comprise automated, point-of-sale mechanical devices that dispense a product or service to a user after cash, such as coins, is deposited by the user into the device for the purchase of a selection. Vending machines are well suited for the automated sale of food and beverages such as prepackaged snacks and candy, and canned or bottled beverages such as soft drinks, juices, or water. Vending machines are also used to sell non-food merchandise or services such as stamps, movie tickets, other consumables, and the like.
Ordinary vending machines have several shortcomings. For example, if a user does not have the exact amount of cash needed to make a purchase, the vending machine must make change to complete the transaction. To make change, the user is required to deposit an amount of cash in excess of the purchase price so that the machine can give back to the user the difference between the overage deposited by the user and the purchase price of the product. When a vending machine cannot make exact change, a purchase is usually blocked or a customer will choose to not make a purchase. Purchase blockages cause a loss of business to the machine's owner and a frustrated customer. In addition, most vending machines are coin operated, which adds considerable weight and volume for a relatively low concentration of monetary value. Thus, vending machines require frequent on-site service to manage the coinage.
In the prior art, there have been a number of solutions proposed for reducing the need to rely on cash transactions in vending machines. Most of these solutions prescribe the use of conventional credit card or debit card systems that require real-time validation to approve every transaction. However, many vending machines are located in remote, stand-alone environments that are not readily accessible to a data communications network. In such environments, it would be impractical if not impossible to validate and approve each transaction as it occurs. Moreover, vending machines that are located in some remote environments also may be prone to security violations such as theft of contents. Thus, what is needed is a system for using cash-free vending machines without compromising the data security of such transactions between the vending machine's owner and customers of the vending machine.